Dragon's Tears
by InvisibleInkling
Summary: ONESHOT! Harry finds Draco broken, and helps pick up the pieces...


Dragon's Tears Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little oneshot idea I had after reading a fic with a very vulnerable Draco who simply broke my heart! Enjoy!**

_"Crucio!" Lucius bellowed, and the pain hit Draco head on. It felt as if his nerve endings were on fire, like he was being impaled by a thousand knives, submerged in acid, and hit with a hundred speeding Bludgers from all sides, all at once. He heard screaming, presumably from his own lips, as if unattached to Draco himself, along with the wailing of his mother, pleading with Lucius to stop hurting him, to have mercy..._

And that had been when he was young, for crying, for "showing weakness", for little things.

Now, Draco sat by the window in the Astronomy Tower, re-reading his father's message for the umpteenth time:

_Draco,_

_ I have received intelligence that you have recently publicly announced yourself as a homosexual. I will have you know that no son of mine will disgrace the Malfoy name by being a bloody shirtlifter, and that you are hereby disowned by the family Malfoy. You disgust me. Never show your face around the Manor again or you shall deeply regret it._

_L.M _

A few tears escaped the blonde boy's shining, mercurial eyes and fell upon the wretched parchment, making the ink run like the tears themselves, literally and figuratively obscuring his father's name.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry awoke abruptly in a cold sweat, scar still burning dully. It had only been a dream.

_He had been in the body of a large snake, moving smoothly through a dusty hallway in a presumably very old, decrepit manor. He reached a room, where Voldemort sat in a large chair, facing away from his servant, Wormtail. Harry's serpentine form had slithered around to face Voldemort, where he delivered the message "My Lord, there is a Muggle man standing in the hallway, listening."  
_

_ "Thank you Nagini" the disembodied voice of Voldemort hissed back, and the part of Harry's dream-self that was still somehow connected to his consciousness wondered at the strange name he was being addressed with. Then the dream turned into a slow-motion silent movie, as Frank, the Muggle man who had been in the wrong place at the worst possible time, was brought into the room, Harry listened to him beg fruitlessly for mercy, then the voice of Voldemort hissed "Avada Kedavra"._

_A_nd Harry awoke in a flash of green light.

More than a bit frazzled by the strange dream, Harry got up, donned the Invisibility Cloak and left soundlessly through the portrait hole.

Harry wandered aimlessly for a while until his feet carried him, of their own accord, up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco sat and cried shamelessly now, cried from abandonment, cried for his mother, who was most likely beside herself, but could not defy his father's wishes for fear of personal harm. He cried for a home, what would he do, where would he go? And he cried for himself, selfish as it was, because Draco felt utterly alone.

Draco sat and cried quietly, his head cradled in his alabaster hands, his cornsilk hair falling lightly over his forehead. He lifted his head suddenly, startled when someone or something stroked that hair. His glassy, stormcloud-gray eyes beheld a very distraught looking Boy Who Lived.

"P-Potter? What the b-bloody hell are you d-doing? Though I suppose I wouldn't put it past you to be wandering the castle at t-two in the m-morning" said the blonde, but the way his voice faltered from the earlier tears made it impossible for Draco to regain his prized composure.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy" Harry noticed Draco wince at the use of his surname. Harry searched his face for a reason why, stepping closer.

"I could also ask what's so earth-shattering that it's got the Ice Prince shedding actual tears!" Harry continued. Draco glared daggers at him, so the black-haired teen decided to try a different approach.

"I'm sorry" Harry amended, his voice cautious "what I meant was 'Draco, lovely, why on earth are you crying?'" His words sounded sincere, and that scared Draco a little.

"Spare me the sarcasm, Potter, brute insults suit you better" Draco snapped nervously.

"Oh, do they now?" Harry smiled, and came to sit in the nook by the window, quite close beside Draco if he were to be the judge of it. And yet it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He thought about this for a moment, until Harry spoke again, his voice tender.

"So tell me, what's got you so worked up?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Why should I?" Draco replied softly.

The Golden Boy's moss-green eyes softened as he answered "Because I've had my share and more of life's bullshit. I have empathy."

"How can you have empathy if you don't even know what's wrong yet?" Draco asked stubbornly. Some of his stone-cold Slytherin mask had been retrieved.

"Just tell me, Draco" Harry sighed. He reached out and timidly traced a teartrail that wound its way down Draco's cheek, Draco's thoughts swam at Harry's soft touch, and all at once, the mask fell. Draco faced Harry, eyes brimming. For Harry, it was both painful and captivating to see the boy so vulnerable. Then Draco spoke, in a pained whisper, and the mask crashed to pieces on the metaphorical stone floor.

"My father...disowned me because I he found out I was gay."

"Took him long enough" Harry chuckled, ruining the moment,

"Quite empathetic Potter" Draco drawled half-heartedly, his voice quivering again,

Harry mentally slapped himself "I'm sorry, Draco, I really am. You've lost your family, I can relate to that, and I'm sorry I had to be a git and ruin that moment just now" Harry rambled, but recovered fast.

"I'd like to make it up to you, and make you feel better too, at least for now." Something in Harry's expression changed, and before Draco could figure out what, or ask how Harry planned to comfort him, he got his answer when Harry's lips met his softly, but fully. There was no lust behind the kiss, no desperate moans, only raw sincere emotion. As Harry's lips moved gently against his, Draco might've sworn that emotion was love. Harry pulled back, and Draco collapsed onto his shoulder, sobbing, and told Harry through his tears how alone he felt, how scared he was. And Harry just sat there, holding this beautiful boy, stroking his hair and his back and soothing him "There, Draco, hush, I'm here. You'll never be alone again. Harry lifted Draco's face to his and kissed him sweetly again, and Draco just let him, and they embraced, the pale moonlight glinting off of Draco's platinum hair as he felt love again.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I personally love a broken, emotionally vulnerable Draco. Let me know if you think this should continue, or stay a oneshot! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
